


Punchline

by timeiscontagious



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeiscontagious/pseuds/timeiscontagious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She feared him in a way she never thought she would. The look he gave her was unmistakable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punchline

She waited for the punch line. She stood there in her ridiculously hopeful dress, waiting for the joke to end. When this plan was developed, when she and Damon were on the road and on their way to Chicago, she never expected this.  Yes, she expected a fight, a half-hearted attempt at dissuading her.

But not this.

She didn’t understand his rage. She was waiting for him to break down, cry and admit that all he wanted to do was just come home. She was ready to kidnap him. She had the vervain dart in her hand and was all ready to go.

His grip scared her. She feared him in a way she never thought she would. The look he gave her was unmistakable. She had seen it before a year ago when he had made a decision that blew her apart. His tone was too soft; his words were too rational. He was trying to appeal to her sense of reason. He was trying to save her life and the lives of those she loved. Even in her emotional state, she could understand that, couldn’t she?

She did. Of course she did, but she was stubborn. She wasn’t going to let him go without putting up some kind of fight. No matter how pointless it seemed to him. After all, that’s what you do for the people you love. You fight when they can’t.

Right?

But his words cut her. They dug deep and pierced the essence of her. He didn’t want her. He’d rather kill like an animal than come home with her.

And that broke her.

She stood there waiting for the punch line. And then she realized…

She was it.  


End file.
